It has been known that certain methoxyiminoacetic acid derivatives have biological activities including fungicidal activities. For example, a compound of the formula: ##STR2## is described in EP 398692. Further a compound of the formula: ##STR3## is described in WO92/13830 and EP 463488. Furthermore, a compound of the formula: ##STR4## is described in EP 499823. Also, a compound of the formula: ##STR5## is described in EP515901.
However, these compounds are not always satisfactory as an agricultural/horticultural fungicide, as will be shown in Test Examples hereinafter.